Conventional approaches to providing a notification, such as an alert, to a user can include displaying a visual indicator or playing a sound on a computing device of the user. In one example, the computing device (e.g., smart phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, desktop computer, etc.) can notify the user of a missed phone call by displaying a message indicating that the user did not pick up a call from a certain caller at a certain time. In another example, a text message can be received at the computing device and the computing device can provide a notification to the user by playing an audible sound (e.g., beep, ring, etc.), by turning on a light indicator (e.g., a light emitting diode (LED) indicator), and/or by vibrating the computing device. In a further example, the computing device can receive a public communication (e.g., fire alert, police alert, emergency response alert, etc.) and cause the user to be notified via a message displayed on the computing device.
However, conventional approaches to providing notifications to users can be limited. Many users miss, ignore, or otherwise fail to recognize the notifications provided to them. For example, a user's computing device can provide a notification when the user is not near the device. In another example, a user can be in a noisy environment such that an audible notification produced by the computing device is not heard by the user. In a further example, a user can have difficulty reading a displayed message produced by the computing device (e.g., due to small text, due to the user's capabilities, etc.).
For the foregoing reasons, it is desirable to provide a notification to an intended user in an appropriate manner. It is desirable to provide a notification that can have a higher likelihood of being acknowledged, observed, understood, or otherwise recognized by the user. It can also be desirable to provide multiple notifications to the user in order to increase the likelihood that the user will recognize at least some of the notifications. Furthermore, it can be desirable to provide a notification in a manner that is dependent upon the user and/or the environment in which the user is situated.